Winchester Magic
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: Hayden and Elise grew up knowing about the monsters that go bump in the night. Hayden knows the Winchester boy's through her Uncle Bobby. Elise was no stranger to Sam or Dean. It was that one summer they all met and became fast friends. Now along with the Winchester boys they go on a ride of a life time. Co-Written with the amazing and wonderful LoopyLou1990
1. Chapter 1

**~Hayden Ames~**

I sighed sulking over my beer. Everything was so messed up and there was very little I could do about anything. I'd give everything to have my normal life back. I would've never picked this life for myself. Going from town to town, staying in crappy motel after crappy motel. Eating take out all the time. The only friends you could have were the ones that called themselves hunters, just like us. People see monsters and run. That's the normal thing to do. But no I see a monster and go straight at it trying to kill the freak the best way possible. Exactly one year ago today I got that dreaded call from my uncle Bobby. Unlike most people he really was my uncle. His wife rest her soul was my aunt. After her untimely death was when I learned about the monsters that went bump in the night. Most my life I had lived the normal life. Just spent my summers training at Uncle Bobby's. I watched people come and go. Though one summer I had spent my time with Dean and Sam Winchester. It was the same year I had met Elise. We got off great. We were inseparable that summer. We kept in close contact with one another. All except for the year I went off to college. I never worried about anything back then. I had no need for it. I was in my first year of college; my future was already planned for me so I didn't pick my major. I got that call from Bobby saying he needed my help. That I was to help Elise out. I knew I could leave on my own free will or wait for him to show up dragging me out by the ear. I went with the less painful one. I packed my bags and left never looking back. After all it was for the best. The less people in danger is after all the best thing. That first job with Elise was a normal one really. A ghost. But it was better to have backup then go in alone for any job.

**_~1 year earlier~_**

_I pulled myself up to the 5th floor. There was no elevator in the dorms. And today was one of those days where I was drunk and climbing the stairs wasn't all that fun. I still was drunk from the night before. I was one of the lucky ones to have a room to myself. I flopped on the bed burying my head under my pillow. Sweet Home Alabama started to blast through my room. I groaned picking the phone up._

_"What the hell Bobby?" I snapped quickly wincing in pain from the pounding in my head._

_"Get your drunk ass to Amboy, Indiana and help Elise with a vengeful spirit case." I refrained from rolling my eyes at him. I was told that by Elise that she wanted to do jobs by herself. Everyone knew I wanted to have the best normal life I could. But ever since the whole thing with my aunt. Bobby drilled it into my head that no matter what I was to have a normal life. Though he kept me trained just in case. "I expect you to be there in 5 hours. It's only 2 hours from you. I will show up and drag your ass out there." Obviously things change over time._

_"Yes Uncle Bobby, I'll be there." I hung up with a groan. I didn't have much in my room. Most of my stuff was in a room at Bobby's house. The most I had here was the simple necessities. I tossed my clothes and personal shit in my bags and headed out. I took one last look and took off. No looking back now. The ride was a long one. I kept the music turned off and drank plenty of coffee. My drunkenness was slowly turning into a hang over. I would rather be drunk. Elise was quick to fill me in on all the research and everything she had went through waiting for me. I had to wonder if she wanted me to be here or if this was all Uncle Bobby's doing. We were soon at the cemetery digging up the grave of a women who had been raped, teased and was forced to do many things to her husbands friends. It was a no wonder why she stayed in this world. She wanted her revenge and she be damned she was getting it. We jimmied the wooden coffin open climbing out dumping salt on the bones and setting them ablaze. _

_We stuck around the town to make sure the vengeful spirit was gone. Once we knew for sure we headed to Bobby's. _

**_~Back to reality~_**

I didn't mind at first. I always thought I would get out of this job before it killed me. But now I was most certain that this job would be the death of me.

"Ames it does you no good to sit here and sulk about it." I turned glaring at the old man that sat down by me. Of course he would show up and show pity.

"I'm not sulking about it. I'm trying to wrap my mind around the fact that I'm the one that's supposed to be back at the hospital fighting for my life. I was the one that demon wanted. Elise played fucking hero and saved me when I didn't need her to." I growled out.

"She was being your friend. You would've done the same thing for her. Hell you have." I sighed looking at Bobby he was right.

"Doesn't change anything Bobby. It should be me not her up there. I can't keep going without her. And there's nothing I can do for her either."

"We'll figure it out, Ames." I swallowed the last of my beer, shaking my head.

"I don't know about that Bobby." I tossed a few bills on the table. "I'm going for a walk and don't you fucking dare follow me." I grabbed my jacket from the back of my chair and walked out into the cool crisp night air. I pulled my jacket around me stuffing my hands in the pockets.

"Hello pretty." I jumped spinning around only to see nothing. I shook it off turning back around. "Over here dear." I looked to my left down a dark alley. He stepped out from the shadows. His face was hid in the dark but his eyes they were yellow. I swear they were yellow. It was like they glowed in dark. I've heard faint stories about a yellowed eyed demon listening in on Bobby's talks. I tried to run back to the motel but in a blink of an eye he was right in front of me. "Not so fast."

"What do you want?" I was doing everything I could do to remain calm.

"I want you." I could see the faint smirk he held upon his face.

"Ames." Was being called before he could finish that was if he had more to say. I strained my eyes looking for him only to see he was gone. "You uh ok?" Sam asked rubbing the back of his neck. He was cute when he was nervous but he had no reason to be.

"Uh yea." I told him wrapping my arms around myself still shaken up over seeing the yellow eyed demon. Sam eyed me suspiciously. I gave him a nervous smile. "What are you doing here?" I asked getting the subject changed before it could start.

"Uh Bobby phoned. Dean's at the hospital with Elise. There is ways for her to make it out of this." Sam explained. I wanted to rip my auburn hair out. I wasn't going to make a deal with a demon. I would but I promised her many times over not to. I shook my head walking off. I jumped slightly feeling a hand on my arm. My light brown eyes locking with his bluish greenish ones. I had no emotions going through me. Sam was a friend that's all he would ever be. I couldn't get mixed up with any thing other then friendship. I always saw him more as a brother then anything. Not that it was entirely true. When I was 13 he was 15 we had snuck out plenty of times wanting to spend time alone with each other. It was puppy love for me. He was my first kiss. Given over the years I had found him cuter as he grew and he let his hair grow out more. But over the years I found it was easier to ignore and forget all about my feelings for Sam. It would stay that way too.

"Sam I gotta get to her." He let my arm go.

"Let me take you." I nodded following behind him to Dean's '67 Chevy Impala. The ride was short and very quite. All the noise came from the cassette that was in. Ah Metallica never failed. We walked into the hospital going to the 3rd floor where they were keeping her. Room 362 was her home for the timing being.

"Miss. Thomas I would like a word please." I nodded following behind him a few steps. "She has a few broken ribs. We'll know more about her condition once she wakes." I smiled thanking the doctor walking into the room.

"What the hell did you do Dean?" I snapped walking into the room.

"I did nothing." He retorted putting his hands over his heart acting hurt.

"Someone did something. I left here her earlier and she was given very few hours to live. And now, now she's gonna be a ok. Just a few broken ribs."

"That's good." Sam replied standing back in the corner.

"No, I mean yea but someone had to do something." I closed my eyes pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Whatever the case maybe lets just take it as a win and move on." Dean tried. I shook my head collapsing in the chair by me. If it wasn't Sam and Dean that only left Bobby. What the hell did he do?


	2. Chapter 2

Elise Dixon

One day earlier

I was moving fast down the hall, gun drawn and flare gun in waist band. It had worked for the Winchester's. Ames and I had split up, who knew why the hell this Wendigo was in town, they usually kept to themselves in the woods, but this one seemed to like it in town. It had killed five innocent folk before we got here. Dean and Sam were on their way, Bobby too.

As I rounded the corner I found it bearing down on a young woman. I shot off a round into its back, but it served only to enrage it. Though it did make it leave the woman alone. I didn't think for a second about how fast the damn thing was. Its arm slammed into me sending crashing through the plastered boarded wall, dust wafting up and swirling around. I lost my gun and as I tried to grab the flare gun, it charged in a feral scream erupting from its mouth before it grabbed me by my ankle and tossed me a round like a rag doll. I felt my ankle crack, my arm break as it slammed into a wall, a sickening thud resounded as my skull bounced off the floor. The room started to darken; my chest felt heavy as pain shot through me. Then darkness took me.

Now

I woke laid on a hospital bed, in a hospital gown. All was quiet; no one was in the room. I slipped from the bed and walked out in to the hallway. I headed to the waiting area. I was worried that there was no one, no patients, no doctors. Perhaps I was sleeping still?

"Hello Elise." Sat in one of the chairs in the waiting room was a young boy. "I've been waiting for you."

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I'm a friend. I want you to not be in pain anymore."

"I'm not in pain, what are you talking about?"

"You are Elise, don't you remember? That Wendigo attacked you, I don't want you to suffer anymore, come with me. Please." He pleaded I wanted to agree as he looked so lost like a little puppy. But Ames needed me, hell she'd feel responsible and what if she did a Dean and made a deal? I couldn't do it.

"No I need to go back." Before he could say anything else it felt like I was wrenched from where I was my chest heaved up with a deep breath and I became aware of an ache in my chest.

My eyes slowly opened to the hospital room ceiling and its crappy fluorescent light I breathed in deeply.

"Son of a bitch, that hurts."

"Elise?" Dean asked leaning over. I turned to see Ames in a chair behind him and Sam sat next to her.

"Who else?" I smiled, but it faltered as I remembered the little boy, no a Reaper that's why he wanted me to go. I was dying and that was why Ames looked like someone had run over her dog. "Ok which one of you total morons made a damn deal?!" I looked at them each in turn and no one was spilling. "Ames." She looked at me and I knew she hadn't.

"I haven't and neither has Sammy. But look at it this way you're ok, you're gonna live." Dean said with a half-smile.

"Yeah but someone else is gonna die." And as happy as I was to be alive, I didn't want someone else to take my place. My chest ached, but I slowly sat up.

"Right, boys out, Ames gimmie my clothes."

"What do you think you're doing?" Dean asked.

"Getting my sorry ass outta this hospital. I'm alive so let's put me to good use." I smiled slinging the bed sheet off. Dean and Sam shaking their heads walked out and Ames passed me my clothes.

"I'm glad you're ok."

"Me too, just wished we knew who did it. Who made the deal. But like I said we need to keep going. Whoever made the deal, we can't do anything about it now." I changed quickly and then followed Ames out and got out of the hospital as quick as we could. We stood outside my 1967 Pontiac GTO.

"You drive?" I asked Ames and she nodded climbing in the driver's side. We followed the boys to a motel were Bobby was at he had a few leads on other cases across the country that needed our attention. I had a bad feeling that this was not the end of our bad luck


	3. Chapter 3

~Hayden Ames~

"I need a word with Bobby." I demanded the second I walked through the door looking around. "In private." I turned my attention back to Bobby.

"Ames if this is about me like I know it is I'm staying and the boys can stay as well." Fair enough there. She did have every right to know. I just figured Bobby would be straight up with me about it if it was just the two of us.

"Hayden now isn't the time." Bobby sneered. He was the only person to ever call me by my first name. I didn't mind being called Hayden just liked Ames better. Now was the perfect time. Nothing better than the damn present.

"Bobby someone in this damn room made a fucking deal. I made a promise and kept it. Dean and Sam didn't make the deal so that leaves your ass Bobby. So why the hell did you do it and how many years did you get?" I snapped at him.

"I'm your goddamn uncle you don't talk to me like that Hayden." Sometimes I just give a damn if he was my uncle. I loved him and all but I was grown to talk how I wanted to. "I didn't make that deal. I wanted to do it but I didn't." If he didn't do it then who the fuck did? It made no sense. Someone had to be lying. I looked around seeing that everyone looked just as confused as I was and wanted to know what was going on just like me. I turned back to Bobby waiting for him to explain. "I found another way. Sam and Dean are gonna come with me and check that out. I have something else for the two of you." Of course give Sam and Dean the easy one. The one he knows all about and giving us some case that he thought we could learn a thing or two from.

"What do you mean Sam and Dean? What the hell are you talking about Bobby?" Elise sneered stepping closer. I was gonna be the one stuck with her until she calmed down from all of this.

"I have another case for the two of you. I need you guys to head out to Montana. There's a problem that needs to be solved." Bobby told us not skipping a beat. He wasn't going to tell us what was going on. I figured we could get this job done quickly and then we could figure out where they were and spy on them. He handed Elise all the things he had on this.

"Elise let's go." I grabbed my bags heading out to her car.

"What the hell is that about Ames?" She snarled at me. I got she was pissed but I couldn't make him talk. She tossed the folder that held everything in it on the dash.

"I'll get the stuff put away and you go back and see what you can find out. Don't get caught either." I warned taking her bags. She nodded

"I have yet to get caught." She snipped heading back to see what was going on. I could beg to differ on that one. But I wasn't going to. I got the bags tossed into the backseat. I popped the trunk open making sure we had everything we needed. Much like the Winchester boys we had our own arsenal in the trunk full of knifes, hand guns, shot guns, silver, iron and 2 katana's plus plenty of salt and everything else we needed. I closed the trunk seeing Elise walk back up.

"You can drive." I looked at her getting in. Normally she drove and I did some research on the way. I didn't mind. It was her car and all the rules she had for it I went by. I figured she was still sore from the previous days events.

"So?" I questioned pulling out onto the road wanting find and hit mostly the back roads. It was the safest thing to do.

"I didn't hear much. I just know where they're gonna be. We gotta hurry up and get this shit done." She was demanding. I hated when she ordered me around. She wasn't my damn boss.

"You gonna fill me?" I had this feeling she knew more then she was letting on.

"Beheading of a couple people and some cattle mutilations. Sounds interesting enough anyways." I guess I should've been more specific. I sighed to myself knowing I wasn't gonna get more from her.

"Any idea's of what could be causing this?" I asked dropping the subject of what the guys were doing. I wasn't going to get anywhere until she decided to talk about it.

"Not a clue." She spoke lost in thought. I hated to push but I had to do it.

"What the hell is going on Elise? I have a right to know here?" I had to team with her and over the years she had became a sister to me. It affected her so it affected me as well.

"All I got was a place and it'll take some time to get there. They're gonna be in Oregon. A healer of some sorts." It seemed as she was keeping something else from me.

"Well the healer did some work on you. If this is what Bobby was referring to."

"Yea well I'm alive. Doesn't matter what shape I came out of this. I got my life back and that's all I need. So he did a pretty good fucking job now didn't he?" She snapped. I sighed knowing she was right. To soon for jokes I see.

"Uh yea I guess so." The car remained silent for a few hours. I kept trying to figure out the motives with Bobby taking Sam and Dean instead of us. I suppose it would be a bit personal if we went with. Maybe Bobby actually did know what the hell he was doing. Of course he did and I was going to learn a lot from him. I just wanted to be kept in the damn loop about things.


End file.
